


Tear You Apart

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [31]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Marking, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fear Play, Feral Behavior, Feral Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, POV Tony Stark, Painplay, Rimming, Soft Dom Loki (Marvel), Sub Tony Stark, Top Loki (Marvel), Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Loki said he liked the idea of hunting Tony through the woods.Tony couldn't agree more.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051433
Comments: 28
Kudos: 226
Collections: FrostIron*





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/gifts).



> It's 11:11pm! Make a wish!  
> (If you wished for more FBiNS, I have great news.)
> 
> This was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE, y'all have no idea.
> 
> A friend asked for this back in like... 2018? Uh. Better late than never?  
> (and let's be real. It took the boys a while to get to this point anyway.)
> 
> And I'm pretty sure I tagged everything, but hmu if I missed something. 
> 
> -Wolf
> 
> Edit: omg, this is that happens when I post while tired.  
> A HUGE GIANT SCREAMING shout-out to SalamanderInk and Switchknitter for betaing this. There were an embarrassing amount of my typos and forgotten words that my brain refused to notice, lol.  
> You're both wonderful people and I love you.

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right  
I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart  
— Tear You Apart, She Wants Revenge

Tony sighed as he took a moment to catch his breath. An hour. He’d been hiking through these woods _for an hour._ Because Loki had said he wanted to give Tony “a proper headstart,” and had pointed him in the general direction of the area that he’d prepared for them. He hadn’t been expecting to walk for so long before catching any sight or sound from his _so very difficult_ god. 

At least he’d come prepared. His phone was set so that he wouldn’t get any notifications unless JARVIS deemed them an emergency. Plus his backpack had other useful essentials: water, a knife, a basic first aid kit, a change of clothes, and a bit of non-perishable food.

Loki had assured him that he didn’t need to pack the food because _he wouldn’t be alone long enough to need it_ . And _did he really think Loki wouldn’t take care of his prize?_

He still wasn’t sure how to feel about being called a prize—even if that was the game they were playing. 

Plus, the first aid kit had come in handy after he’d scraped his arm along a branch. It hadn’t been very deep, but it was enough to draw blood. Which was more annoying than the injury, because it’d be next to impossible to give Loki anything close to a challenge if he was _bleeding._

Although hoping to give Loki a challenge at all was probably a foolish goal anyway.

He set off again when he heard a howl pierce through the noises of the woods that silenced everything else that had been buzzing and singing around him. And wasn’t _that_ unnerving? He was pretty sure it was Loki, though. Was he letting Tony know that he was starting after him? And was he a _wolf?_ He hadn’t said anything about shapeshifting to track him, and Tony hadn’t thought to ask, but it was a definite possibility. The image of a huge black wolf with bright green eyes _hunting him_ was oddly charming. 

Tony wasn’t terribly sure how far he’d traveled, and he’d resisted using his phone as anything more than a compass as he tried to navigate the woods. The going was slow, though. After around a mile almost every sign of humanity just disappeared, and everything was left to grow naturally. Which did not include many human-friendly trails. 

Unsurprisingly, but maybe a little frustratingly, it didn’t take very long for Loki to be close enough for Tony to hear. If only because Loki wanted him to hear him. When he caught the sight of something big and black cross a few meters in front of him he made a sharp turn, per their previous agreement.

He tried to speed up a bit while still being careful of branches and holes and all the other little dangerous traps that nature liked to put in his path. He knew Loki was herding him somewhere, and that he wouldn’t be caught until they’d arrived, but the instinctual fear of being chased kept spurring him on.

Part of him wondered what Loki had done to “set up” an area for them, but there was no point in pondering it. He’d find out soon enough.

Finally, Loki broke through the trees, and Tony bolted hard to the right. He chanced a glance back at his no longer lupine lover and was struck by just how _feral_ Loki appeared, even from such a quick look. He didn’t have any time to properly take in any detail besides that something was _off_ about his appearance before his foot hit a root and he tumbled down the steep slope on the other side of it.

He managed to tuck himself into a roll and was largely unharmed by the time he got to the bottom of the incline. He sat up a little to try to get his bearings. He’d landed on what felt like several thick fur blankets—which didn’t cushion his landing as much as he might have hoped. This small area had been cleared of, well, everything. No trees grew within three meters of where he was sitting. And he couldn’t feel any rocks or other detritus under the blankets. The heavy growth and hills just on the edge of the clearing did act to make him feel _extra_ secluded though, which was nice, even if he knew that no one ever came out this far.

He was definitely in the right place.

Loki landed next to him softly, much too softly for someone of his size and weight especially considering how high up he’d jumped from. He couldn’t help but be disquieted by it. That sensation got worse when he heard the creatures of the forest resume their usual activity. 

“You should keep an eye on what’s in front of you,” Loki admonished. _Now_ Tony had a chance to look at him, and the changes to Loki’s appearance were so striking he was surprised that he hadn’t registered any of it before. His eyes were somehow brighter than usual. And he had far too many teeth. Once he was able to tear his eyes away from the _too many too long too sharp_ teeth he saw that Loki’s nails had been replaced with decidedly jötunn-like claws. It made something fond spark in the back of his mind.

At his stunned silence Loki shifted closer, sweeping his eyes over him. “Are you hurt?” Usually, Loki would ask that sort of question with a softer voice, maybe an expression of worry, but nothing like that happened. His tilted head broadcast curiosity, not concern.

Tony swallowed and checked himself over again. “No, I think I’m alright.” Loki bared his—fangs?—at him in a grin.

> _“Do you want me to struggle?” Tony asked as he leaned back in his chair, head turned towards the bed to watch his lover._
> 
> _Loki’s head snapped up from his journal, his pen freezing on the page._ “What?”
> 
> _Tony just blinked. “I was thinking since I’ll be prey and all. And prey can fight back, so…” he trailed off at Loki’s expression. It wasn’t_ distress _per se, but it was something._
> 
> _The god looked back down at his notes, still not moving his pen. Surely it was bleeding a dark mark on the page by now, wasn’t it?_
> 
> _“Up to you,” he said shortly. “Some prey just freezes when it’s cornered.”_
> 
> _Tony frowned and turned his chair around. It was obvious Loki didn’t want to discuss that topic anymore, but that didn’t keep him from worrying. Still, if Loki wanted to move on, so would he. “Are you seriously taking notes?” He asked._
> 
> _“I’m trying to be thorough, Hýrr. I want to be sure we’ve gone over everything. I want this to be a good experience for_ both _of us.”_
> 
> _“Yeah, I know.”_

He hadn’t planned on fighting back. Even if he wasn’t sure why, he knew that Loki wasn’t actually comfortable with it. But as he watched Loki drop into a crouch he couldn’t stop himself from scuffling back, his back hitting the hill he’d fallen down. 

He _knew_ that Loki wouldn’t injure him, wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him at all. But he hadn’t expected just how much like prey he’d actually feel like in the moment. It _felt_ like danger.

Which is why when Loki pounced to tackle him, Tony reflexively kicked out. He wasn’t sure what he’d actually hit, but he knew he made contact. It earned him a snarl as Loki grabbed him and pushed him down to the ground.

Tony was on his front, the wind knocked out of him by the impact. Loki’s fingers dug into his hair, pushing the side of his face into the fur under them, halting his struggling.

 _“Mine,”_ Loki growled, letting the AllSpeak translate the weight of his intent. _Own dominate possess_ sang through Tony’s mind alongside _love adore protect._ Tony would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him feel fractionally safer and able to relax in Loki’s hold.

After a moment Loki shifted his weight back to Tony’s legs. “Bag.”

Tony was confused for a moment before remembering that he was wearing a backpack, which would definitely be in the way. He took it off as quickly as he could with his limited movement and heard Loki drop it nearby. 

He hissed as Loki raked his claws down his back, destroying his shirt and digging into his flesh in one movement. He supposed he should have realized that Loki wasn’t planning to ease him into anything, but that didn’t make the shock of the pain any better.

Thankfully Loki was marginally more gentle as he tore through Tony’s pants as well. At least he’d been warned to wear clothing that he didn’t care about—which had necessitated _buying_ some clothes to not care about. 

Taking a deep breath, Tony did his best to be pliant as Loki positioned him as he liked. His stomach dropped when that position included Tony’s ass raised enough for easy penetration, though. He realized that there was a very real chance for Loki to just fuck into him without any sort of prep, and it made him want to interrupt the scene when it had just barely started.

> _“Ok, let’s hear the list,” Tony prompted, joining Loki on the bed._
> 
> _Loki tapped the page, “I already know that you’ll say no to some of the things I’ve written down.”_
> 
> _“Oh? Like what.”_
> 
> _“You’re not going to let me piss on you, are you?”_
> 
> _Tony made a face. “Absolutely not, no.”_
> 
> _Loki’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Scratching and biting?”_
> 
> _“Both are fine with me.”_
> 
> _“Blood?”_
> 
> _“Uh,” he paused. They were going to be out in nature. “Couldn’t that attract something?”_
> 
> _“I wouldn’t count on it,” Loki replied simply._
> 
> _“Because blood won’t attract them, or because you’ll scare them off.”_
> 
> _“Both.”_
> 
> _Tony nodded. “If you’re sure, then… Yeah, alright. Blood’s fine.” He glanced at the list, only to find that it wasn’t in a language he knew, even if he recognized some of the symbols. He spared a thought to wonder if it wasn’t Loki’s first language. It could just as easily be a language Loki had made up entirely._
> 
> _“Are you planning on using a knife on me?”_
> 
> _Loki shook his head. “I don’t think that would be in our best interest if I’m_ hunting _you.”_
> 
> _That gave Tony pause. Loki’s blades were an extension of his body. He wouldn’t cut Tony any deeper than he wanted, so long as Tony held reasonably still. “Am I going to be in actual danger?”_
> 
> _“Of course not. That’s why I’m not planning on using anything but_ myself.” 
> 
> _Somehow that didn’t reassure Tony all that much. He was still 99% certain that he would be fine, but it was no longer 100% which was… troubling. He let out an uncertain hum._
> 
> _Loki, however, was fine with moving on. “Anal?”_
> 
> _Tony actually snorted. “When have I ever said no to that?”_
> 
> _“Being thorough, remember.” He paused on the next item on the list, hesitating. His pen was hovering over the word, and Tony had a feeling he was planning to cross it out out of hand._
> 
> _“What’s it say?” Tony tried to keep his expression and posture as open as possible._
> 
> _“It was just a passing thought, it doesn’t matter.”_
> 
> _“You asked to piss on me, Loki. How much worse can it be?”_
> 
> _“I could ask to shit on you,” Loki offered._
> 
> _Tony frowned. “Were you planning to?”_
> 
> _“No, the idea doesn’t appeal to me,” Loki assured him. “But, fine, if you insist.”_
> 
> _“I do.”_
> 
> _Loki still hesitated another moment. “Is there any chance you’d be comfortable with the idea of me choking you?”_
> 
> Oh. _Given how cold he went at the mere suggestion, Tony knew how he had to answer. Still, as a rule, he didn’t like just shutting down ideas without even considering them._
> 
> _“I’m sorry, love,” Loki murmured, cupping Tony’s cheek. “I knew better than to ask.”_
> 
> _Tony shook his head. “You— I_ want _you to ask for things you want.”_
> 
> _“Not if only the words affect you so strongly.”_
> 
> _The rest went better, though. Both of them tossing out every idea they could think of, even when they got increasingly ridiculous and impractical. When they’d exhausted their options, Loki asked if they should make a game plan. Tony had just grinned and replied that he didn’t want the experience to be too scripted._

Tony’s initial concern turned out to be unfounded, only for it to be replaced with a very different one when something warm and wet passed over his hole. He let out a mortified yelp at the realization that Loki had fucking _licked his ass._

How had neither of them brought that up as a possibility? Had Loki been planning this? _Why?_ He’d been running around the woods for over an hour, working up a sweat and who knew what else. The fact that he’d showered meticulously beforehand didn’t matter, there was _nothing_ that would ever make him comfortable with the idea of _someone’s tongue on his ass._

He tried to scramble away, tried to get any real purchase for his hands on the furs. But each time he struggled, Loki would just dig his claws into his thighs. 

“Loki,” he whined out his name, he couldn’t help it. “What the fuck?”

Loki only growled and nipped at his ass for his complaints.

 _Fuck._ He clenched his eyes shut and dropped his head down against the furs. He could make Loki stop, he knew. But fuck, it had started to feel… good? He groaned and shuddered then forced himself to try to relax into Loki’s ministrations. Shame curled hot around his guts when his cock twitched. 

The shame got worse when, after a few minutes, he realized he’d started rocking back into Loki’s skilled mouth. He refused to think about _why_ Loki would be skilled at this, in no small part because it sent a pang of irrational jealousy through him. 

Loki gave his hole a quick kiss before pulling away and resettling between Tony’s legs. Most of the relaxation that Loki had managed to cultivate vanished when Tony felt his cock at his hole. That was _it?_ That’s all Loki was going to give him? 

Even though his god went slowly, it didn’t do much to help the burn and pain as he pushed his way into Tony’s body. Tony’s breath went ragged, more gasping than anything else. Bearing down on the intrusion helped some.

Tony’s vocabulary shrank down to: Loki, please, fuck, and no.

> _“There’s one last thing,” Loki said, setting his journal on the bedside table._
> 
> _Tony was still grinning to himself at his last suggestion. “What’s that?”_
> 
> _“You have a habit of going largely nonverbal when our scenes get intense.”_
> 
> _Trust Loki to bring up something so serious when he was enjoying his giddiness. “Oh. Yeah. So we need a nonverbal sign, then?”_
> 
> _“I believe so.”_
> 
> _He did his best to keep himself from getting up off the bed and pacing. “It’s not really a safe_ word _if it’s nonverbal though, right?” He teased._
> 
> _“I’m serious, Stark.”_
> 
> _And now he’d irritated Loki enough that he was_ Stark _again. “I know, I know. I’m taking it seriously too.” He wouldn’t apologize though, humor was a great way to deal with stress. And this topic_ was _stressful. He didn’t like going nonverbal, and Loki thinking he might made him nervous. Even if he knew they were just covering their bases._
> 
> _He thought for another moment before going with his gut suggestion. “How about I’ll hit the ground 3 times? Or you. Or kick. Whatever I can manage.”_
> 
> _“You think that’s something you’ll remember?”_
> 
> _Tony flashed him his best I’m-totally-fine-and-in-control smile. “Of course. It’s already practically a reflex.”_

Tony didn’t _want_ to stop. Well, part of him might have. Loki’s cock was too big to be anything _but_ painful like this. His whole world narrowed down to his ass and Loki’s cock. He was being speared open. There was no way he was going to survive this.

But survive he did, and Loki eventually ran out of cock, leaving their hips pressed tightly together.

He rubbed his face against the furs, trying to wipe the tears that had escaped off of his skin. All he managed to do was just spread them around, along with the saliva that had pooled while he was panting. _Gross._

Loki didn’t give him any chance to start adjusting before he started moving. He wasn’t thrusting, instead he was just grinding down against Tony. He draped himself over Tony’s back, pressing surprisingly sweet kisses and less surprisingly cruel bites over his back and shoulders.

Tony slumped against the ground, just _accepting_ whatever Loki wanted to do with him. Seeing his submission Loki started purring, a deep sound that reverberated through both of their chests. It was soothing.

When Loki started thrusting they were small fast things, barely leaving Tony’s body at all, but Loki was still using enough of his strength to jar him with each thrust. His cock was rubbing against Tony’s prostate too hard, too fast, _too much,_ leaving Tony little more than a panting, groaning mess under him.

It was a short-lived blessing when Loki readjusted to start properly fucking him. Tony howled from the assault on his body and his frayed nerves. Despite his previous relative calm, he still found himself squirming and struggling.

Loki all but _snarled_ at his reaction. He dug his claws into the sensitive skin of Tony’s sides for a moment before releasing him and pulling out entirely. Tony let out a wheezing gasp at the ache from the sudden emptiness.

It took him longer than it should have to recognize that he was hearing the skin on skin sound of Loki’s jerking himself off. It was only a few seconds more before Loki’s come landed on the back of his ass and thighs.

He managed a vague grumble when he felt Loki rubbing it into his skin and spreading the spend over Tony’s back. Yes, this was one of the things they’d talked about. And yes, Tony had said that it was fine. But that didn’t mean he had to _like_ it.

Loki manhandled him onto his back, and Tony let out a yelp of discomfort as the furs irritated where Loki had clawed him open.

He stared up at his god and admired the sight before him. Loki was sweating, breathing hard, his hair hung haphazardly around his face, and his eyes were nearly fucking black with arousal. He had a bit of blood on his lips, and Tony wasn’t totally sure where it came from aside from his back. Had Loki bitten him hard enough to draw blood? His teeth were certainly sharp enough for it. _Fuck that’s hot,_ Tony decided, surprising even himself.

Tony half expected Loki to ask how he was doing. They were past the point when Loki would usually make some effort to check in on him. But the question never came. In fact, Loki was being uncharacteristically quiet—oh, he was making plenty of noises, but he wasn’t talking. The best he got was that Loki did quickly glance him over before crawling forward and settling between Tony’s legs again.

Loki was hard again. Or, more likely, still hard. He nudged and tugged at Tony’s legs until Tony figured out what he wanted and wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist. Loki slammed back into him. Tony didn’t make any attempt to stifle his noises of discomfort. He’d been letting Loki hear _every_ sound he wanted to make. If he was hurting, Loki needed to know. Besides, Loki would _enjoy_ hearing the results of his works. 

That much was evident by the pleased smile Loki wore as he leaned down. The movement bent Tony back much farther than was comfortable—enough to make his chest hurt.

“Such a good boy.” Even Loki’s words were more like growls.

The rush of warmth that accompanied Loki’s small praise did nothing to help the strain the position was putting on his lungs, though. 

“Lo—” Tony gasped out. “Need. To. Breathe.” 

Loki’s eyes widened the slightest bit and he immediately pulled back. He was careful and gentle as he unfolded them. While Tony took in several deep breaths Loki finally gave him something of an inquisitive look. It was as if he was asking, _Better?_

As soon as his body was convinced he was breathing properly again he nodded. “Thanks.”

A self-assured smile returned to Loki’s face. He must have been confident in Tony’s assessment as he ran his claws down Tony’s stomach. Tony could only whimper at the sensation. Every instinct was screaming _danger_ with Loki’s claws so close to his organs.

The smile turned to a grin as Loki did it again. This time he pressed down just enough to leave faint red lines in his wake. It was enough to make Tony squirm under him again, even as he tried to stay still. Tony groaned as the movement made Loki’s cock shift inside him.

After one last sweep of his claws over Tony’s stomach Loki’s hand traveled farther down, wrapping around Tony’s dick. He was only half-hard at best, and that was probably being generous. Loki’s eyes met his. Tony was still game. He was having fun. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Loki’s grip tightened and he started moving, jerking Tony off in time with his thrusts. It was fast and rough and Tony really wished he had something to do with his hands while Loki forced him to hardness. Eventually, he settled on clinging to Loki. Not to try to guide him—as if he even could—just to have something to ground him.

His body seemed fine with skipping things like foreplay and build up. Instead, he found himself rushing to the edge of climax in what was surely record time. He was _certain_ he’d never come this fast, not even when he’d been a teenager figuring out what his dick was for.

“Fu—fuck! Loki, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” 

Loki let out an amused huff and only tightened his grip. He _knew_ what Tony needed to get off and apparently had no problem with Tony coming embarrassingly quickly.

Tony’s back arched as he came with a shout. Loki continued stroking him through his orgasm, and then past it, even after the touch became painful. 

When it became obvious Loki wasn’t to show any sort of mercy, Tony tried to swat his hand away.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, growling He leaned over and latched onto one of Tony’s nipples with his teeth.

The new source of pain made Tony cry out, and he tried to curl in on himself. But Loki’s hand was firmly on his chest, holding him down. The position left Tony’s cock caught between them, continuing the very unwanted friction.

Everything was quickly becoming too much and Tony let out a desperate sob. Without thinking his arm flew out and he hit the ground once.

That got Loki’s immediate attention. He stilled and released Tony’s nipple.

“Sor—” Tony cut himself off. He had no reason to apologize. “Too much,” he explained. “Please.”

Loki pushed himself back up so that Tony’s cock wasn’t still caught between them. It took Tony a moment to realize he was waiting for some sort of signal to know if he could continue or not. Tony moved his hands back to Loki’s arms and squeezed.

When Loki resumed, he was thrusting harder and faster than before. But Tony noticed how Loki’s eyes weren’t leaving his face. He was watching every one of Tony’s reactions. So even though the assault on his prostate was still tortuous, Tony found himself properly relaxing through it. 

A snarl tore out of Loki as he came, forcing himself as deep into Tony as he could manage. His eyes briefly screwed shut but he was quick to force them back open.

Tony found himself gasping pitifully as Loki pulled out. He pouted as Loki encouraged his hands and legs to release him so that he could lay down next to him on the furs. He wrapped an arm protectively around Tony’s chest. 

_And did nothing to clean them up._

It took a few minutes for Tony to return to something close to normal. But when he finally got his breathing back under control—not much he could do about the way his nerves were still buzzing from the overstimulation—he tilted his head towards Loki. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Loki returned, nuzzling his face against Tony’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Um.” That felt like a loaded question. “Ok?” he offered. Then, before Loki could try questioning his judgment, “Are we done?”

“No, I just wanted to give you a break. You’re getting dehydrated.” Loki kissed his shoulder. “Unless you want to be done?”

Tony shook his head, “No, I’m good.” Although, now that Loki mentioned it, he _was_ thirsty. He reached out towards his backpack, only to find it was more than a little bit out of reach. He just sighed at the discovery.

Loki chuckled before crawling to his feet to retrieve the bag. He looked remarkably unfazed by the last… however long they’d been fucking. It could have been 10 hours as easily as 10 minutes with how fried Tony’s brain felt.

He took the water bottle gratefully. After the first sip he had to consciously remind himself not to just chug the water as fast as he could. Ok, he was _very_ thirsty. He probably should have been better about taking water breaks while he was wandering around in the woods.

Tony drank half of the bottle before deciding to keep the rest for later, well within arm’s reach. 

As soon as Loki settled back down, Tony nestled close to his side. The god gave him a fond smile and leaned over to kiss him. He was happy to return the affection right up until he remembered _where_ Loki’s mouth had been. 

He shrank back at much as possible. “Dude.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You had your tongue in my ass is what’s wrong.”

Loki snorted. “You needn’t worry, I can assure you that you were clean—”

“Don’t.” Tony said sharply. He could feel himself blushing. Probably an absurd amount, given how warm he felt. Mortification took its hold in his chest again. “Like, I’m _glad_ I guess, but I still don’t want to talk about it.”

His god just looked amused by his reaction. “Very well, I won’t mention it again.”

“Thanks.”

Loki tapped on his shoulder. “If you’re ready to keep going, roll onto your side.”

Tony smirked before doing as he was asked. “What, not just going to growl and shove me around this time?”

Sharp teeth grazed his shoulder. “Keep that attitude and I might.”

But unlike his earlier behavior, Loki’s hand was gentle as it trailed down Tony’s side. His claws almost tickled as they slid over his ass.

Tony hissed when Loki probed at his aching hole. He jerked away from the touch, only to have Loki pull him back into position.

“Hush, Pet, I know,” he murmured. Tony clenched his eyes shut as two—thankfully clawless—fingers slid into him. And swore as Loki started massaging his prostate.

“I think I’d like to see you come a few more times.”

“A _few?”_ Tony squeaked. “Loki, honestly, I’m pretty sure I can’t do that.”

Loki pressed his face against Tony’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I believe in you.”

“It’s not an issue of belief,” Tony huffed, “it’s an issue of biology.”

“Well, then let’s see just how far we can go, hmm?”

Tony let out a whine even as he found himself pushing back against Loki’s fingers. It didn’t take long before his cock started twitching with interest.

“Love, do you have any idea how good you feel? Around my cock, my fingers, my _tongue.”_

He groaned at the praise but still managed a quiet, “Gross.”

Loki ignored his complaint. “Can you take my cock again?”

Tony whined at the thought. “It’ll hurt,” he grumbled, his heart already racing.

“I’m aware.”

The matter of fact tone made him shudder. Of course Loki knew it would hurt him. That was the point. He was reveling in it.

He took several deep breaths as he mentally braced himself before he finally managed to nod.

“Oh, I’m afraid that won’t do,” Loki crooned, not sounding apologetic at all. “I need to hear you say it.”

Tony’s stomach dropped. “Yes?” He offered, hopefully.

“Better. But you need to tell me what you want me to do with you.”

Throughout the conversation, Loki never let up on Tony’s prostate. How could something so slow and gentle feel so goddamned ruthless?

And why was Loki pushing this so hard? Tony had agreed, wasn’t that good enough?

The answer, he knew, was that Loki liked tormenting him. He liked finding Tony’s boundaries and dragging him across them.

Which made the real question: did he want Loki inside him again?

But that was hardly a question and they both knew it.

“Please,” he started again, earning a proud growl from Loki. “I want your cock inside me again.”

“Where?”

 _“Loki,”_ Tony whined.

“Come on, Love. You’re right there.”

 _Christ._ “I want you to fuck my ass you fucking sadist,” he snapped.

Loki growled and his teeth caught Tony’s shoulder again, and there was nothing playful about it. Tony wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a reprimand or a reward. Honestly, it felt like both. He moaned as Loki sucked at the skin and teased it between his teeth.

He knew a distraction when he saw one. (Or felt one, in this case.) Loki’s fingers slipped free from his body and were replaced by the head of his cock.

He’d been right. This definitely hurt more than when Loki had first fucked into him. _“Motherfucker,”_ he hissed.

“You’re alright,” Loki assured him, slowly rocking into him.

Tony groaned, his hands digging back into the furs. 

“So _fucking_ good,” Loki repeated in his ear. His god never stopped touching him. He stroked along Tony’s side, soothing him. 

Once Tony had stopped shaking—when had that even started?—Loki pulled Tony’s leg up to improve their angle. “Hold that for me,” he ordered.

Tony was quick to comply, holding his leg out of the way so that Loki could thrust even deeper inside him. “I love you,” he panted. “Feels good.”

“I’m glad,” Loki grunted, wrapping his hand around Tony’s dick, making him keen. 

When Loki bit down again, Tony’s groan of pain shifted quickly to a moan of pleasure. “Yes,” he hissed his encouragement. “Don’t stop.” Everything else was starting to fade away again as tension started building inside him. It was Loki and him and _this_ and nothing else needed to matter for the moment. 

“Never,” Loki promised.

Tony cried out as his second orgasm overtook him. Loki slowed his movements during the aftershocks and stilled entirely as Tony came back down.

“Two more?” Loki suggested.

“Loki,” Tony pleaded. He closed his eyes again and tried to gather himself enough to answer properly. “I… Fuck. I can _maybe_ manage one more.”

Loki hummed. “We’ll see how you’re doing after this next one.”

“Oh, God.”

“That’s right,” Loki teased before pulling out of him and rolling onto his back.

“What about you?” Tony shifted so he could face Loki again.

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning to deprive myself.”

“Mmkay,” Tony murmured, settling closer to Loki’s side.

“Do you need a few minutes?”

“Don’t you?”

Loki laughed, a quiet fond thing. It made Tony smile to hear it. “Not even close.”

Tony lifted his head a bit, considering Loki’s words. “How many times can you come in one night?”

“Well, it’s been some time since I’ve had any reason to count,” Loki explained in that same fond tone. “Quite a few.”

“But you only orgasm like once or twice when we fuck.”

Loki just shrugged. “Just because I _can,_ it doesn’t mean I necessarily _want_ to.”

“Alright,” Tony said. He knew well enough that if it was something that bothered Loki, he’d hear about it. He also wanted to test Loki’s limits someday. That would be fun. Well, at least it would be fun for him. It might not be for Loki by the end of it.

Tony groaned when Loki reached over and started tracing his finger around his nipple. “Break over,” Tony asked.

“Break over,” Loki confirmed. “I saw that little smirk. You’re planning something.” 

“Always.”

He gasped when Loki pinched his nipple. He was far from confident that he could actually get hard again. But he was willing to try. Loki was good at exceeding his expectations after all.

“You planning to fuck me again?” He asked.

“No, I think your ass has had enough. Unless you want me to?”

Tony quickly shook his head, grateful for the reprieve. 

“That’s what I thought.” Loki rolled up to a sitting position and stretched. “I am planning to suck you off, though.”

Tony nearly choked on his surprise, his eyes going wide. “Oh.” He shook himself. “Y-yeah, that’s uh. Yeah.”

Loki grinned before crawling down and positioning himself comfortably. He placed one hand firmly on Tony’s hip and took his soft cock into his mouth.

“Fuck me,” Tony gasped, flinching at the sensation. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back against the furs. He couldn’t even begin to categorize how this felt. Pleasure and agony wrapped into one simple package.

His god chuckled and Tony’s dick twitched at the vibrations. It was definitely too soon for that to be happening and he half suspected that Loki had done _something_ to make it possible.

 _Loki doesn’t cast spells on people without their consent,_ he reminded himself. It was still the answer that made the most sense right then. He’d ask later. Probably.

Possible spell or no, it was slow going. But Loki was nothing if not patient when he wanted to be. And right then, he wanted to be. Licking and sucking and kissing Tony’s dick and gently encouraging it to fill again.

“Oh my God,” Tony gasped, looking down. How Loki managed to look so smug with his lips wrapped around his dick was a fucking mystery. “You win.”

This was easily the longest blowjob Tony had ever received. He’d thought that getting hard was going to be the difficult part, but no. As he squirmed he was glad for Loki’s hold to keep him from thrusting desperately into the welcome heat of Loki’s mouth. 

He was pretty sure he was going to start crying again from how overstimulated he was. It was teetering on the edge between _fantastic_ and _too much._ And it didn’t seem to matter how talented Loki was, he didn’t seem to be getting any closer to coming.

“Please Loki, fuck, I need… I don’t know!” he whined, starting a stream of begging and pleading flowing from his mouth. 

Loki hummed his acknowledgment, sucking harder until Tony was thrashing under him. He claws dug harshly into Tony’s flesh, and Tony _howled_ with this third orgasm of the night.

Satisfaction evident in every one of Loki’s movements, he crawled up Tony’s body and latched onto his throat, biting down. Tony was certain he’d drawn blood now.

“Fuck!”

Loki _growled_ and bit down harder.

Tony was shaking again. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck, holding him close.

Growls turned into moans as Loki started rutting against Tony’s thigh.

“That’s it,” Tony whispered, his voice shattered. “Come for me, Loki.”

Loki whined into Tony’s neck as he came, shaking and gasping through it.

When Loki rolled off of him, Tony stared up at the sky. The sun had moved pretty far while they’d been down there, but he was too disoriented to track which direction was which. Still, they’d had to have been down there for a few hours, at least. 

“So,” Tony breathed. “That was a fantastic idea.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed warmly.

“Should do it again sometime.”

Loki chuckled again. “If you’d like.”

Tony glanced over. “Would you like?”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@Wolfloner1990](https://twitter.com/Wolfloner1990)  
> Discord: Wolfloner#9177  
> [Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
